halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Note:This page is Halopedia's community center. It's a forum to ask questions and propose projects. Once the project is agreed upon it is moved to Halopedia:Projects for further discussion and action. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is a Kelorist? See the Reference here Mamore Firefox Halopedia Toolbar *Download it at Halopedia:Search Plugin --Doomguy0505 10:54, 11 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*Here's a screenshot http://img150.imageshack.us/img150/8198/hpediavj5.th.jpg It's like the google toolbar --Doomguy0505 07:41, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Clan Want to join the Halopedia Clan or just play against other Halopedians? Then check out Halopedia Warz Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Distress Signal! RE: Screenshots! What's the best way to take Halo TV screenshots? Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 04:17, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :The best way, as in the way that gives the best quality, is to use a capture card to import it to your computer, and then either export that frame of the video, or pause it, take a screenshot, and crop the image to give only the image from Halo. The best way speedwise, is to use a digital camera, take a picture of your TV, and import it. This, BTW, is HORRIBLE with CRTs. Guesty-Persony- ' 04:21, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Hey, would this be a good piece of hardware to buy for this purpose? --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:11, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Freelancer:Combat Evolved Hi im new to Halopedia and some users have already taken a look at my Profile page and they like the look of Freelancer:Combat Evolved, which is a total conversion mod for the old microsoft gamr freelancer, Currently Jaythepilot is looking for a clan to set ONI up in so i thought of you guys, and would it be possiable to link the FL:CE forums from the main page or should i say make a new page, the game is strict to canon and its currently going through Alpha testing so its not anywhere finished, so if you have freelancer and would like to play take a look at my profile page fr info about it, some videos and some pictures as well as a battle summery for a TE (Territorial Engagement). --DarkAngel 03:02, 14 January 2007 (UTC) I had an idea I’ve had an amazing idea; As certain Users have more knowledge in different areas of the Halo Universe why not chose a main user to keep an eye on, watch over those certain articles e.g. the star ship articles Relentless worked hard on, or all the weapon articles. They would be like Semi Admins with no privileges it would just be their job to make sure that there was no Fan Fiction or over vandalism in their articles and start up votes for articles deletion or merging; Users could go to them to refure data and so on. They could be chosen by the Admins or elected by the users meaning starting up campaigns which would be very amusing. And given Titles to fit their job e.g. Imperial Admiral it was just a thought. --Climax Viod 15:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :I had a similar idea. Cheers, TRU7 17:08, 17 January 2007 (UTC) As did I.--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan]][[User talk:Ryanngreenday/Archive|'n']][[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 19:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Yea, but the highest authory should go to the couserlers, (the admins should receave this rank), and every three months, an admin should give the rank to someone else, and to handle the chaos of this site, there should have a total of seven admins, three as the main rulers, and four as sub-admins, to matain control.--Admiral Sozai Nexes FLEETCOMM 22:15, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::We don't need to do things by Bungie numbers. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Why not WikiProject type things instead? A group to watch over certain pages instead of one user. While RR has worked hard on them, so has Ed. It seems unnecessarally hieratic to nominate one leading user for each category when wikis are such group projects. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Nice idea Dragonclaws lets do that, How should i start up a project page ? --Climax Viod 22:51, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Another thing is that it isn't possible to give admin powers over a certain amnount of pages. Sysop privledges work for everything or nothing. So even if you got the title, it wouldn't really change your abilities... -ED 17:26, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Summary of the Halo Universe I was just thinking about people who stumble onto the site from the Wikia Spotlight. Surely not everyone knows what Halo is, and the site would be confusing to them. I say we write a general summary of Halo to link to on the main page in "Welcome to Halopedia, the definitive source for Halo information." --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:46, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Great idea. let me know if theres anything i can do.- User: Spartan 1138 FanArt Committee Opening JohnSpartan117 has been declared MIA as he has not fulfilled his duties as Committee member for a month. As per Halopedia policy his seat will come up for elections starting Jan 25, 2007. The user with the most votes will replace John on the Committee for the remainder of his term, not a full three months. While the election is open John still has a chance to save his seat if shows up and makes some FanArt ruling before the end of the month. If he does this the election process will be declared void and John will remain a member unless he goes missing again. Page name issues Dude984 pointed out something on the Manual of Style Talk page about incorrect article names. He gave Wookiepedia as an example, where, although Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are the same person, the actual article is Anakin Skywalker, because that's his real name. Halopedia should have similarly named articles, with Avery J. Johnson instead of Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, John-117 instead of Master Chief, things like that. But before I start a campaign to rename all those kinds of articles, I thought I'd put it to the vote first: *'Rename' as per Dude984 guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 21:28, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'Rename added by GPT, because of your remarks on the aforementioned Manual of Style Talk page *'Rename' yeah,sure,ok,why not--[[User:ryanngreenday|'ryan']]n[[User talk:Ryanngreenday|'green']]'' 21:36, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' - Definitely. I was recently thinking the same thing. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:50, 28 January 2007 (UTC) *'RENAME' - I suppose that I am an adamant advocate of such a renaming. I actually modified the MoS page b/c I waz da creator to dude's ideas...so...yeah...Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 16:42, 29 January 2007 (UTC) *'Rename' - Why not --Climax Viod 17:29, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Whats With the Beta thing Does that annoucement meen its out I cant tell cause I havent singed up UK--82.44.60.142 18:39, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :There are two contests to be a beta tester for Halo 3. The first has ended and people are now beta testing it. See here for info. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:06, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Isn't it only open to N American user though? -- Esemono 03:04, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Omfg Pics info AHHHH NOW!!!!!! swearingmonk